Sakura healing Sasuke c:
by sasookesakoora
Summary: Sakura heals Sasuke as Juugo brings him to her in the middle of the battle.


A gust of a sharp cold wind suddenly blows through the thick, humid air. A orange haired shinobi that Sakura recognizes as Sasuke's teammate, who came with him when they joined the battlefield earlier, blocks her view of the main battle against the Ten Tails, as she had been on Katsuyu, healing everyone and trying to get a glimpse of whats going on, with the help of Hinata's kekkei genkai.

Her breath makes a sudden gasp, emerald eyes widening slowly in horror, her voice in a choke, as she sees the familiar face of the dark haired Uchiha Sasuke. Time suddenly freezes, and all she sees is him. Sakura wants to say his name, but words can't seem to form and choke themself out of her. She sees Jugo is carrying him bridal style, and puts him down in front of her, who's just staring wide eyed, jaw dropped, at Sasuke's body who is covered in battle scars, and crimson red is traveling out of his collared shirt, the source of the blood where his heart is supposed to be, and he coughs blood out, trickling down his chin to join the blood coming from his left chest. His eyes are half-open and seem to be more life less than ever, his sharingan not activated, his pants slashed up at the bottom with deep, red scars and burns. She had just seen him a half an hour ago, how could he have gotten this hurt so fast in half an hour? Her knees buckle as it slowly sinks in that she's seeing Sasuke-kun dying right before her own eyes, and she falls on her knees, suddenly trembling and her hands touch her cold, wet cheeks full of tear marks as she tries to gain composure. "S-sasuke… kun, UWAA-" Jugo shushs her, clamping his hand against her mouth as he sits on his knees across, Sasuke in between them. "Listen. You're part of his team. I saw Sai asking you about him. You're the only one I've seen on this battlefield who hasn't insulted him so far, or teased him. You said you trust him and that you're happy he's back." Sakura bites her lip hard, blood coming out of the tearing of her lip's skin, tears pouring out freely as she chokes on muffled sobs through Jugo's hand that's covering her mouth. "I brought him to you to heal him, so don't waste time." He says with a fixed determination in his eyes, and then lets go of his hand from her mouth.

Sakura tightly clenches her eyes shut, willing for all this to go away, that she could just go back to when she finally was formed in a team with Sasuke back in their genin days. Happy days. Carefree days. Memorable days. Days she would cherish for the rest of her life. When had everything become so complicated and the world had become so cruel to her?

She opens her eyes, tears still falling, and then wipes away some tears so they don't cloud her vision. She takes a deep breath and puts one hand on Sasuke's main shirt collar, and then rips it off with her amazing inhumane strength. She sees the deep wound, and sets her chakra over Sasuke's weakly beating heart. She bites her lip, trying to focus on reviving him to normal._It's too deep_… Sakura thinks, pink eyebrows in a saddened position that now match the tone of her jade orbs. She keeps pumping chakra into him, teeth gritting. _Sasuke-kun! Please stay with me! _She starts to sob out loud now, as she's furiously pumping chakra into his heart, just willing it to speed up back to normal. _You can't leave me now, not after everything that's happened.._

_Not after… _Sakura thinks, about to give up from not only exhaustation but hopelessness._You finally came back. I didn't even get to tell you I love you for the last time._

She slows down with the pumping, breath huffing; jade eyes slowly becoming as dull as the Uchiha's dying black orbs, as his skin color fades into a dull, cold shell. Losing hope that he won't come back to her.

_I joined as a medic nin, thinking I can finally save the ones I love the most.._

_And the only one I've been longing to wrap with love and happiness is the one slipping away, first physically and emotionally, and now his life is slipping away from me._

Sakura depresses herself with these thoughts for a good minute, dully pumping mint green chakra with a cooling sensation to his almost stopped heart, just going until she hears nothing. She hasn't yet. So she pumps. And pumps. Hands start to twitch in pain, she starts to loose chakra, about to faint, bangs falling over her half opened, stone expression filled eyes as warm tears drip on Sasuke's lip and cheeks, and the chest wound where his heart is. _Drip. Drip. Drip. _Quiet sob choking, reflecting at why he ever came into her life, if he was always going to leave, even though she never left him.

"Sasuke-kun… Aishiteru." She says between sobs. "Aishitheru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru!" She chokes and gasps for air, as the pain hits her again hard, that he might never hear her love for him ever again. "Please.. Stop. Don't leave me! Or I'll never be happy…"

She has her eyes clenched tightly closed, as she motions healing chakra into him in a robotic fashion now, as this has been going on for a while, but no change, it just keeps getting worse, his heartbeat keeps slowing down even more.

"I'll always feel lonely without you… Because you… fill my lonely existence." She whispers, sighing in defeat.

"S-Sakura…" Suddenly, a husky voice she's been longing for forever comes back its way out, barely whispering her name as he slowly taps her forehead with a finger where the White Strength Seal is. "Arigato."

She gasps, pink eyelashes fluttering her jade orbs open, and finally realizes his heartbeat sped up sometime around when she was talking to him less than a minute ago. She chokes out and cries, pumping chakra furiously now, healing his wound to smooth, ivory skin. She releases her hands against his chest. He sits up now, looking at her in the eyes with a soft, accepting expression. "Sasuke-kun..?" He smiles softly. "Sakura."

He gets up on his feet then, and nods at Jugo who's behind him with a determined expression. He turns around, looks back at Sakura with narrowed, determined eyes and something else in his expression she can't quite put her finger on, and says "I'll be right back."

She then clamps her hand around his wrist, turns him around fully, and slaps his cheek. He looks at her, bewildered. "No! I won't let you! Sasuke-kun, you almost died just now! Are you crazy?" Sasuke looks away in annoyance, and sighs deeply. He doesn't want to upset her now that she just admitted she still loves him after everything. "Sakura.." He takes her hand that she has around his wrist and brings it to his lips and pecks it. "Don't be annoying." He smirks as he gets out of her grip, and flashes to the main battlefield with Jugo before Sakura even realizes it, still stunned he kissed her hand. She lifts her hand and stares at in a dazed way.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" She whispers, smiling softly.


End file.
